The invention relates generally to cellular telephone communications, and more particularly to a system and related methods of reducing the use of circuit connections between Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs) in a wireless communication network.
The widespread use of wireless phones has increased the need for greater bandwidth on the cellular network. In general, cellular networks are arranged as clusters of cells, each cell containing one or more base stations. Call routing and handling between cells in a cluster are controlled by Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs). Between MSCs, circuit connections provide the handover mechanism that service calls as users roam from one service zone to another.
With the increasing use of cellular telephones, the inter-MSC circuit connections become overloaded during periods of high call volume and increased roaming. The result is delayed transmission time, and/or the inability to obtain connections, particularly during peak times, such as at the end of the work day. Typically, inter-MSC circuit connections are leased from a third party who maintains and operates them for cellular providers on a charge basis. Thus, the use of circuit connections can be costly.
At the same time, the Internet has become a viable carrier of voice signal data. The Internet comprises a worldwide network of communications equipment and service providers which use a common protocol to send and receive information. Point-to-point signaling is achieved through a large network of routers, servers, gateways and other communications devices which form the Internet infrastructure. The use of the Internet for transmitting voice data is often referred to as Voice Over the Internet (VON). An advantage of sending voice data over the Internet is that transmission may be more cost effective than over the traditional telephone system.
A means of reducing or eliminating the use of the circuit connections utilized by the mobile switching centers would be advantageous.
The present invention integrates wireless communications system hand-over mechanisms within the infrastructure of an IP Network, taking advantage of faster transmission times and lowering the use of the inter-MSC circuit connections.
According to one embodiment, disclosed is a method of reducing the use of circuit connections between two MSCs comprising the steps of sending an IP network address from a first MSCs to the second MSC; transmitting a control message from first MSC to its corresponding media gateway; transmitting a request to the media gateway associated with the second MSC to redirect speech packets having a predetermined address to the IP network; and transmitting said speech packets over said IP network.
An alternative method of reducing the use of circuit connections between the MSCs is also disclosed. The method comprises the steps of sending a request for handover from a first MSCs to a second MSC; transmitting a request for an IP network address in a control message from the second MSC to its corresponding media gateway; transmitting the IP network address to the first MSC from the second MSC; transmitting a control message from said first MSC to the media gateway associated with the first MSC to redirect speech packets to the IP network; and transmitting the speech packets over the IP network to the IP network address.
Further disclosed is a wireless communications system with reduced use of circuit connections between MSCs comprising an Internet Protocol (IP) network and at least two interconnected MSCs coupled to the IP network. A corresponding media gateway is coupled to each of MSCs and as well as to the IP network. The media gateway is configured to recognize IP network addresses and receiving control messages that redirect IP packets to the IP network using the IP network address.